poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) - - - - - Double-D: Guys, look out! (But it was too late, the purple laser hits Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine), G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus) Kiawe: Ash, no! Mallow: Lillie! Sophocles! Kai Urazoe: Takato! - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! - Ash Ketchum: All right, what's going on? Lillie: We've been shrunk! Sophocles: Is this for real? - - - - Mallow: Faba why? Kiawe: What have you done!? Tai Kamiya: What did you just do?! Faba: '''It was an accident! '''Benson: (Turns red in anger) YOU IDIOT! YOU SHRUNK OUR FRIENDS!!! Pops: '''Bad show. '''Rika Nonaka: Look at me! You turned me tiny! Sora: Faba, how could you!? Terriermon: We're tiny like insects! - - - Shadow: (Growling) I'm so gonna kill you for this! Vegeta: Same here! - - - Li Showron: Try to turn our friends back to their normal sizes, or I'll let Salamence give you a very painful lesson! - - - - Keesha Franklin: '''Oh, bad. Oh, bad. Bad. Bad. - - - - - - '''Alex: Guys, quit fooling around. (Togedemaru then bounces around and she accidentally knocked Faba's invention down and smashed into pieces) Agumon: Watch out! (But it was too late, Togedemaru crashes into Pikachu and then it causes the shrunk heroes and Togedemaru to fly in the air) Professor Kukui: Oh, no! Goku: Ash! Pan: Lillie! Krillin: Sophocles! - - - - - Mallow: Oh, no! We have to go after them! Kiawe: Sorry, Rowlet. It's an emergency. Go after Ash and the others. Balto: Roger we need your help too. Gavin: Its good thing you got your mother's eyes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The Alolan Persian prepares to attack the heroes but then Zwelious shows up defending them) All Heroes: Zwelious! Rika Nonaka: Sakura's Zwelious! Sakura Avalon: You leave my friends alone you bad Alolan Persian. - - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: That's it, Zwelious! Keep up the good work! (Zwelious suddenly feels strange and starts to evolve) All Heroes: (gasped) Mallow: Zwelious! Sage Date: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: It looks like Zwelious began to evolving. Yami Yugi: Yes,you right Ash. Emerl: Evolving? Bloom: Whoa! (Zwelious evolves into Hydreigon) Sakura Avalon: Zwelious you evolved. Ully Yamano: Look Mia her Zwelious has evolved what form he is now? Mia Koji: Her Zwelious evolved into Hydreigon. Rowen Hashiba: Rotom analyzes him. Rotom Pokedex: You got it Rowen. Hydreigon the Brutal Pokemon a Dark/Dragon type and the evolved form of Zwelious. The small heads on Hydreigon's arms don't have brains, but they can still eat. Any movement within its line of sight will be greeted with a frightening attack. (Hydreigon roar at Alolan Perisan as Alolan Perisan growls at Sakura's newly evolved Hydreigon.) She-Hulk: Oh yeah Persian you help turn her Zwelious evolved into one seriously chesse of Hydreigon. Sakura Avalon: Hydreigon, use Tri Attack! (Hydreigon fires Tri Attack on the alola Persian) Kiawe: Awesome Hydeigon is super strong. (Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse as her new moves.) Mallow: Her Hydreigon learn to use Dragon Pulse. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Togedemaru is now giant size.) Sophocles: My Togedemaru! Mr. Krabs: (growls) Alright, that does it. (turns to Faba and grabs him by the shirt) Faba, you are hereby FIRED!!! (punches him in the face) Mr. Squidward, will you do the honors? Benson: (Turns red and growls) YOU REALLY SCREWED UP THIS TIME!!!! Squidward: (grabs Faba and drags him to the door) Let me help you slip into something more comfortable, sir. Like the dump! (kicks Faba out of the school) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon. (the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:TMNTHedgehog5